


winner take all

by steverandle



Series: more diego de vil 2k17 [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, bros who love sports and not being hetero, diego's more of a flirty bitch than Chad somehow, i was bored so i wrote this, made this on impulse, more diego de vil 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverandle/pseuds/steverandle
Summary: Diego invites Chad to practice R.O.A.R. at night time, however he has his own agenda.....





	winner take all

**Author's Note:**

> So, forgive me for this but I just made this because I was bored. I mean, I could be studying but why do that when I can talk about Diego de Vil?

_winner take all (chad/diego)_

"It's 11 PM, what are we doing here?" Chad hissed quietly as he followed Diego through the endless dark, barren hallways.

The white haired villain boy looked back to the confused expression on the blond's face. Confusion definitely wasn't a new emotion for Chad, but Diego can't help but smirk.

"Because I wanted to practice R.O.A.R. with the ex-captain."

Chad winces at the word "ex-captain." There was still a sourness engraved in his mind from when Jay challenged him and overthrew him as captain. The cherry hue on his face showed humiliation, although his face went back to its normal buttermilk complexion when Diego wrapped an arm around as his shoulders with a sympathetic smile.

"You're lucky you're the only Isle kid that I trust." Chad replies, his tone is more venomous than he intended to, but he knows Diego wouldn't care.

There was no reply, so the two just continued in a comfortable silence until they finally were met with the crisp air of the wide arena they were familiar with.

After grabbing their swords, they began a match.

Diego is more of a trickster, he tries to outsmart his opponent (who's Chad, so it's not very difficult), and outwit and take advantage of them. Chad is more of an impulsive opportunist. He goes for the beanie-clad singer multiple times, but only receives a dastardly grin in reply. If this came from anyone else, Chad would be red and frustrated, but he was so enticed with that grin that he was only motivated to try harder.

Their waltz continued, the sounds of metal clashing filled the desolate arena, along with the _"hya!"_ and _"hyu!"s_ that slipped through the fencing teenager's lips.

No one was there to watch, but Chad and Diego didn't mind that. They treated this as if they were in an actual tournament fighting for gold. Their bodies twirled from dodging each other's strikes, and Chad could feel his face flush more and more from the constant winks he received from Diego.

The match ends when Diego backs Chad into a wall, their bodies were now pressed against each other. Chad likes the warmth and feel of Diego against him, but he takes sports very seriously, so he plans to utilize his strength and push the nephew of Cruella de Vil off him.

However, before Chad can push Diego off, the brown-eyed VK takes advantage of the closeness and presses his lips softly against the blond prince's lips. The sudden feeling catches Chad off-guard, allowing Diego to disarm him and claim victory of the match.

Diego pulls away, smirking at Chad's dazed, red face. He likes to see Chad fluster. To make an arrogant, pompous prince like him blush was an accomplishment to Diego.

"I win." he announces.

Chad gathers himself when he hears the baritone voice.

"You've always wanted to do that, haven't you?" Chad coaxed.

"Maybe so, pretty boy. Maybe I've always wanted to ask you out on a date... or something more?" Diego uses his sword to lightly caress Chad's cheek. The son of Cinderella grinned.

"Enchanted Lake. Picnic. 6 PM. Be there or be square."

"Will be there," Diego pulled away. "Now do you wanna continue this or...."

"Nah, I'm getting tired, I'm gonna go back to my room. I could use some company."

"Chad Charming, you sly devil. On the first night?"

"Is that a yes or a no?" Chad tilted his head, pouting his lip. Diego rolled his eyes, he's got himself a keeper, hm?

"That's a hell yes." Diego replies.

He dropped his sword, grabbing Chad's hand with his own as they walked out the arena together.


End file.
